Truth or Dare
by Zohra89
Summary: On Ginnys Sweet 16 party, theres a little game of spin the bottle:truth and dare, but when the bottle lands on Draco Malfoy, her whole life spins into a new world... R&R PLZ :)
1. Chapter One

Anything in my story related to anything in Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a week before Ginny's 16th birthday party, and for her Sweet 16, Hermione wanted to throw a huge party for her. It was all planned out perfectly. The invitations were given out to almost everyone in the school, certain Slytherins were invited as well. The refreshments and snacks were all being provided by Ginnys older brothers Fred and George, who were making a great deal of money with their joke shop in Daigon Alley. The only problem was that Ginny still hadn't boughten her outfit for her big day. So the next Hogsmeade trip her and Hermione set out to Madame Malkins dresses for all Occasions. Ginny had tried on what seemed like hundreds of outfits. One was either too blue, or too purple, or too green.  
  
"I don't want to be showing off Slytherin pride at a Gryffindor party Hermione", Ginny said smiling with amusement.  
  
"Your right, besides I think you should get something of a beige color, I love beige, but not too—Ginny?" Hermione said clearly seeing that Ginny wasn't paying the least bit of attention. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Ginnys eyes were locked on a particular red dress that had immediately caught her eye.  
  
"Its gorgeous!" She whispered slowly, still gazing in awe.  
  
Ginny grabbed the dress and ran to the fitting room to try it on not caring about the price since her parents had said the dress she would choose would be on them, which was particularly why she had a very heavy coin purse today. She walked out of the dressing room and looked into the mirror.  
  
"Ginny, you look beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ginny had nothing to say she was too busy having her voice stuck in her throat out of the happiness of finding the dress of her dreams in such short notice. It was perfectly tight fitted and hung on to her curves perfectly. It had a low neckline, but was still decent, and the bright red color matched her dazzling curly locks ever so perfectly.  
  
"Miss," said Madame Malkin, "I have to say that you are—"  
  
"To die for," cut in a deep, sleek voice.  
  
Ginny turned her head towards the male voice with a surprised look on her face, and met the piercing grey/silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Theres the first chapter, its really short I know, but if someone reviews and more people tell me to continue on with the story than I will. So plz review =D! 


	2. Chapter Two

Anything in my story related to anything in Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ginny eyed Draco and their was a awkward silence that filled the room.  
  
"Madame Malkin," Draco said, breaking the silence. "I came to pick up Pansy's things."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, its right here in the back of the store." Madame Malkin said getting up from her cozy chair. She walked into the back of the store and walked out a minute later with a very ugly puke green dress. Draco took one look at the dress, and arched his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you sure this is the dress, Madame?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yup, right here, it says it for a 'Lady Pansy'.  
  
"Yes, that has to be it." Draco said. The door to the shop creaked open and in walked in none other than Pansy Parkinson, Dracos girlfriend since this summer. Ginny glanced at Draco and started thinking why he would even want to go out with Pansy, when she was so..so..Puggy. Draco could get better than that, but than she supposed that almost every girl that tought he was cute, thought he was equally dangerous, with his father once being a death eater. Even though Voldemort was dead, and the war was over, that didn't mean that an ex-deatheater wasn't dangerous. Ginny zapped out of her thinking time when she heard the screechy voice of the Slytherin female on the other end of the store.  
  
"Oh, Drackie! Isn't just BEAUTIFUL!" Pansy said picking it up and feeling it.  
  
"Oh, yes....it...sure is.......d.d.dear." Draco said, wincing at the sound of that name, and clearly forcing out the last word.  
  
"Oh Draco, you know ever since daddy talked to your dad about us becoming a, couple, I knew from that second, we were a perfect match for each other." Pansy said breathing out the last sentence in a low voice.  
  
"Well, Pansy, I'm going to go now, I'm in the mood for a butterbeer." Draco said, rolling his eyes and opening the door, as he walked out into the crisp, cool air.  
  
"Drakie! WAIT! AREN'T YOU GOING TO INVITE ME!? WAIT UP! DRAAACOOO!!!" Pansy screamed as she ran after him with her dress in her hand.  
  
"Well", Hermione said, "that was.....awkward. Did you see the way he looked at you earlier? Almost as if....he....he.." Hermione sputtered out through fits of laughter.  
  
"He what Hermione?" Ginny said.  
  
"Almost as if he....liked you!" Hermione said laughing hysterically now.  
  
Ginny looked off into the distance and thought of the idea to herself. 'Am I kidding myself', she thought.  
  
"Like he would ever like a Weasley Hermione!" Ginny said, and this time she was the one who was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
A week later, Ginny was getting ready for her party. Everything was planned to perfection, thanks to Hermione and her organizing skills. Ginny got up extra early and took an extra long shower today, so that she could look her best. That morning at breakfast, everyone was talking about the party and how excited they were. An hour before the party Ginny slipped into her more than perfect dress and put her hair up in a beautiful bun using a hair charm she had found in a book, and deciding that it looked to...old for her, she pulled out some strands to frame her delicate creamy face.  
  
"That looks nice", she said smiling to herself in the mirror.  
  
She than applied some pink lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow and some finishing touches of silver glitter in her flaming red hair, which gave it a fiery look.  
  
"Wow Ginny", Hermione said, "You look absolutely GORGEOUS! You'd better be on the look out for Ron, since its obvious that every gender of the opposite sex in the party will want to have a dance, he'll probably make sure none of them do. Those heels better be very comfortable, cause your feet will be aching by the end of the night.  
  
"Aww, stop it Hermione", Ginny said giggling, "Besides look at you, you look 'to die for'. Ginny said humorously mocking Malfoy. Hermione was wearing a simple white dress that stopped right above the knees, and was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"You look good enough for any guy today." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I don't mind any of them, I just want to catch Ron's eye." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Hermione, he's been noticing you since....forever! You don't even have to blink an eye and he'll come walking up to you for a dance."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Yes, of course, he was talking about you all summer, it was actually really annoying!" Ginny said laughing as Hermione playfully punched her.  
  
"Alright, birthday girl, lets go and get to your party!" Hermione said grabbing Ginnys arm.  
  
They stepped into the Gryffindor common room, which was magically widened, and the party had already started. As Ginny walked through the crowd, everyone shouted over the loud music different things like, "Happy Birthday Gin", or "Sweet 16", or "Great Party Gin!", it was causing Ginny to fake a smile until her jaw ached. A little into the party, Ginny was drinking some cola, talking with a big group of friends when all of the sudden, the music stopped, and Lee Jordan, who was visiting Hogwarts just for Ginnys party, stood up on a chair and shouted, "TIME FOR SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!" And everyone started to get into a overly sized circle which Ginny was dragged into by Hermione, and as she sat down, and everyone was all settled, Lee Jordan spun the bottle just as it landed on...................  
  
Ok there! That's the 2nd chapter more will come soon and the games will BEGIN! Thank you to EVERYONE who posted! You guys are really my muses, and give me these great ideas to write about, Thank you! Check back soon for another chapter which will come by very soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Anything in my story related to the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
...................Lavender Brown!  
  
"Oh no!" she said as, everyone in the room laughed evilly. All eyes were on either Lavender or Lee Jordan.  
  
"All right Lavender," Lee Jordan said with a evil look in his eyes, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm.......Da.....no...well? Ok.....truth!" Lavender said finally.  
  
"Truth, huh? Too scared for a dare?" Lee Jordan said as a couple people snickered.  
  
"Oh shut up Lee, its YOU remember, you'd probably make me do something horrible !" Lavender said as many girls nodded their heads.  
  
"Yes, your right, you caught me", he said jokingly, "I probably would've forced you to steal McGonagall's knickers!" He said laughing hysterically. The room was filled with laughter that wouldn't stop.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME MY TRUTH QUESTION LEE!?" Lavender said loudly, which made the laughter die down.  
  
"Oh, that eager huh? Alright, here we go", said Lee Jordan looking up at the ceiling and pondering. "How about......oh yes its PERFECT! Who was the last person you've snogged, other than a certain Gryffindor you've been keeping your eye on? And you HAVE to tell the truth, or I'll....hex you." He said simply with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh dear." Lavender said quietly to herself, but regained her composure, and said in a mumbling voice, "goyle."  
  
"What? I'm not sure people on this side of the room heard you?" He said as people began laughing hysterically.  
  
"Goyle!" She said screaming out the name, "I didn't know exactly what I was doing, I had gotten a little....drunk, with some Ogdens Fire Whisky, just a little," she added in, "and than I just went up to him when he was passing me near the lake the other day, and umm.....yea..." She said blushing.  
  
"Oh, its ok Lavender we've all been through.....something like that." Said Lee sympathetically, as a couple people laughed at his sarcasm.  
  
"Oh shut up Lee, anyways it's MY turn, let's see who my victim is." Lavender said as she spun the glass bottle rapidly. It spun and spun and spun and spun and spun, and soon it began to slow down until it landed on.........Ernie McMillan. He chose dare and Lavender decided to drop a bunch of edible foods into a cup and forced him to drink it. It contained different variety foods from chocolate to squid tentacles. On the first drink he ran to the puch bowl and vomited immediately, causing Hermione to do a spell and clean the vomit out of the puch.  
  
"I'm still not eating that," Ron said to Harry. "Dido," replied Harry as some people around them laughed. Ernie than spun the bottle until it landed on.......Draco Malfoy.  
  
Some people gasped as they saw him sitting there with Pansy at his side, wearing the same horrid dress Ginny saw her buying at the shop the other day. Ginny hadn't even known that Draco or Pansy were invited to the party at all. Ginny could tell Draco did not want to be there, he was obviously forced into it by Pansy, his face was concocted into some sort of trance, he didn't even know the bottle had landed on him until Pansy alerted him.  
  
"DRAAACCOOO!!" Pansy said rather loudly, as the people sitting around them covered their ears in order for their ear drums not to pop. "DRACO ITS YOUR TURN, LOOOOK IT LANDED ON YOU!!!"  
  
"How....wonderful," said Draco sarcastically. He looked at Ernie just as he said, "Truth or Dare." Draco eyed everyone in the circle and stopped to look at Ginny and kept his eyes on her while he mumbled, "Dare", and than darted his eyes away from her towards Ernie.  
  
"Alright," said Ernie, "I dare you to go to your precious Proffessor Snape's classroom, and change every single person's grade in this room that's not a Slytherin to an A, since were all practically failing cause of Snape, except Hermione of course." He said while Hermione smiled.  
  
"All right," Draco said, "I'll do it." He got up gracefully and walked out. Ginny couldn't help noticing how attractive he looked in his black Armani sweater and elegant khaki pants. He walked as if he were gliding each step. He was just so....refined. He was perfect in every way. He wasn't skinny, he was actually very built, his face was pale and flawless, his hair was extravagant, it was a golden yellow, but when any light shone on it, it was a beautiful shiny silver shade. Draco Malfoy was so upper-class, and sad to say it Ginny thought he was absolutely gorgeous!  
  
'Wait what am I thinking? I'm a Weasley and he's a Malfoy, our families despise each other to no extent! This is just one of your little phases, exactly like my Harry Potter phase, ugh! Just have fun at your party Gin, and don't pay attention to that Slytherin.' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Ginny looked around, people were talking and mingling, and waiting until Draco got back from his dare. About 15 minutes later, Draco came walking into the common room (A/N-The password was changed and put on the invitations so other houses could get in =D).  
  
"All right, I finished my dare Ernie", said Draco as everyone began to form the circle again. A couple of the 7th year Gryffindors guys even patted Draco on the back and said thanks, Ron and Harry were definitely not one of them.  
  
"All right," said Fred Weasley, Ginny and Rons older brother, who was also here for the party, George couldn't make it since he was taking care of the joke shop, he got up and started walking towards Draco. "Lets continue the game, shall we?" He said as he handed the bottle to Draco. "Here you go, Malfoy." He added smiling.  
  
"Oh, umm...thanks....Fred?" Draco said.  
  
"That's right, I'm Fred, how'd you remember?" Fred asked.  
  
Draco pointed to the big "F" on Freds sweater which was one of the annual Weasley Christmas gifts. Fred started to laugh and smacked Malfoy on the back. "Youre not that bad DRACO," He said making sure to extend the use of Draco's first name, "your not that bad."  
  
Draco smirked and spun the bottle. If spun and spun and spun, than slowed down and landed on.........  
  
"THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Practically everyone screamed as the bottle went for its final last spin and stopped on Ginny Weasley. Ginny gasped with excitement of what she might have to do if she chose dare, or what she might have to say if she chose truth.  
  
"Truth or Dare," Draco said eyeing Ginny with a mysterious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ummm...Ginny looked around and heard different people saying, "Pick truth!" or Pick Dare!" Which made her even more confused.  
  
"I'll choose.....i guess......Dare!" She said loudly for all to hear.  
  
Draco grinned towards her and placed his hand on his chin as if to ponder what he should dare her to do. "Ok, I've got it ," he said as his eyes widened and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. "I dare you to tee-pee the whole quidditch pitch with anything from shaving cream, to toilet paper! And it has to be done by next morning so we can all see it." Draco said as many people in the room yelled out, "That's perfect, good one Malfoy."  
  
"What? I could get expelled for that!" Ginny said standing up.  
  
"Well than," Malfoy said, "don't get caught." He said simply as his Malfoy smirk came into place and the evil started to seep through.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm not letting the likes of you, get my sister expelled." Ron beamed out as he started to stand and walk towards Malfoy. He stood right in front of his face and even though Draco was towering over him by a head Ron was glaring at him as if death was coming his way....it probably would've if Hermione hadn't brought herself into the situation.  
  
"Ron, I have an idea, how about Malfoy does the dare with Ginny, and it'll be equal."  
  
"What, and get myself expelled, no thanks." Draco said waving his arms around him.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to have a choice, because apparently we, she said pointing towards her and the other two from the Dream Team, will hex you if you don't, besides I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't let the school expel you so you have nothing to worry about." Hermione said smiling as Ron and Harry looked at her as if she had sprouted a wing.  
  
"Hermione, are you crazy, this is Malfoy were talking about, the son of a deatheater and most likely one himself." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Oh don't worry you guys, Draco isn't that bad." Said Fred, adding himself into the conversation. Now the DreamTeam looked at him as if he had sprouted a wing, since he had talked about Malfoy using his first name, and agreed to the idea, even Hermione was surprised by his sudden view on Malfoy.  
  
"Really, trust me ok." Fred whispered. He exited the conversation and walked towards Draco. "So Draco, you up for it?"  
  
Draco thought for a second and looked towards Ginny who was looking towards Fred, and she was very angry, he would be too if he didn't have a say in a conversation about himself. Ginny felt someone looking at her, so she looked around and met eyes with Malfoy, he was just staring at her, that the sides of his mouth pricked up, and he gave a little smirk.  
  
"Alright Fred, I'll do the dare with the little weasel." He said as he stole a glance from Ginny which caused her to blush and look away.  
  
"Hey Draco! That's still my sister, you got it?" Fred said defendingly.  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry," Draco said with a laugh.  
  
Draco walked past Ron, who was being wrestled to the ground by Harry and Seamus Finnigan, to try and keep him away from Draco, and Draco just walked on towards Ginny.  
  
Ginny backed away thinking Draco was going to hurt her, but what he did surprised her, and caused Ron's temper to rise to the maximum. He took Ginny hand, brought it up to his lips and softly brushed a kiss over them,  
  
"So what do you say? Shall we start our dare?"  
  
All Ginny could do was smile like a stupid first year and nod her head. Draco held her hand and led her out of the common room, ignoring the protests Pansy was making about how Draco had no right to be so 'nice' to a girl that wasn't his girlfriend, and that Ginny was a muggle loving Weasley. The last word everyone heard out of Ginny's mouth, was a rather loud, "BITCH!" to Pansy, before she was pulled out of the portrait hole and was being led to the Quidditch pitch, hand in hand with Draco Malfoy.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Ok there that's the 3rd chapter! YAY! Next chapter will being coming very soon! =D Enjoy! Plz REVIEW! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter Four

Any thing in my story related to the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Draco and Ginny finally passed the entrance doors of Hogwarts and were making their way towards the Quidditch pitch when Draco finally let go of Ginny's hand and started to walk at a faster pace, just in front of Ginny.  
  
"Uh....Malfoy?" Ginny said curiously, breaking the awkward silence between them.  
  
"What?" Malfoy replied roughly.  
  
"How long do you think this'll take anyway?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco turned his head around to catch a quick glance at Ginny, and Ginny caught him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"It might take the whole night Weasley. And don't even think I'm going to let you rest your little red head on my shoulder when you get sleepy." Draco said wittingly.  
  
"Oh bugger off Malfoy! Don't you even think that I wanted to do this dare! It was my brothers fault, just wait until I get my hands on the bloody idiot!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Wow Weasley, if you put your anger and your RED hair together, anyone could almost swear that head your on fire! You better change your hair color, I know a charm that could help you, cause you know not a lot of guys go for the red look anymore, or, let me correct that, they never have!" Draco said laughing crazily at his own joke.  
  
"Why you little!" Ginny said heatedly as she swung her arm back ready to smack Malfoy in the back of his giant stupid head, that was when Draco immediately turned around on the heel of his foot and grabbed Ginny arm roughly.  
  
"Don't even think about little weasel....don't be stupider than you already are." Draco said staring her straight in the eyes. Ginny felt as if his gaze was burning her whole body and she quickly gulped.  
  
"Come on," he said letting go of her arm, "we don't have a lot of time before dawn." Ginny exhaled the breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding and they finally walked onto the Quidditch pitch. Draco transfigured some rocks into rolls of toilet paper, shaving cream, and honey bottles. Draco separated the items into equal amounts and took half while Ginny took the other.  
  
"All right Weasley, I'll start on the this side of the pitch you start on that side. Your going to need a broom to fly up to the posts, there's some brooms in that shed right there." He said pointing behind Ginny towards a small shed in the shadows of the pitch. "And remember Weasley, use that 'Gryffindor bravery' of yours and don't get scared your going to get caught, just have fun, in fact pretend you're a Slytherin for tonight." Draco said smirking.  
  
"You wish Malfoy, lets just get to work." Ginny said walking towards the broom shed, with Malfoy right behind her. Ginny unlocked the door of the broom shed with a simple, 'alohomora', and grabbed a Comet 2000 which had to have been one of the best brooms in there. She turned around speedily and bumped into Draco by accident, causing all of her items including her broom to fall out of her hands.  
  
"SHIT!" Ginny said loudly as Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed a broomstick from the shed and started to step away from the shaving cream bottles and toilet paper rolls lying everywhere.  
  
"Your not even going to help me MALFOY?" Ginny said sarcastically as she started to reach over and gather her things. Draco turned around and made his way towards Ginny.  
  
"Just because you're a Weasley doesn't mean your not a lady, my father always told me to respect all women...of course, unless they're mudbloods or muggles. "Draco said smirking as he helped Ginny pick up her items and carefully stacked them into Ginny's arms before he turned around and picked up his items which he had dropped to help Ginny and walked towards the other side of the pitch. Ginny looked at his retreating form like he was crazy, and crazily she found herself smiling at the fact that he had called a lady. She forced herself to stop when she remembered what he had said about the muggleborns, which some of her good friends were, including Hermione.  
  
Ginny walked to her side of the pitch and dropped everything from her hands with a heavy sigh, and picked up her broom. As she was about to fly towards the posts she picked up some toilet paper and honey bottles. She flew up and began her work, spreading honey everywhere she could reach, she dropped the bottle and heard it hit the floor than carefully, as if not to fall, she unrolled the toilet paper and began to place it onto the honey so it could stay in its place. She did this for at least an hour with, God knows HOW many rolls of toilet paper until it looked like the Quidditch posts were two big fluffy/sticky vertical clouds. She landed onto the field and looked at her masterpiece with a smile.  
  
"Wow," she said to herself, "that was fun!" She started to giggle when she heard none other than Malfoy behind her, and stopped.  
  
"Well, I guess that Gryffindor bravery kicked in, huh?" Draco said looking up and admiring the look of the posts. Ginny looked towards Draco's posts and saw that his was almost like hers, just ALOT neater and looked less sticky. What did you use to keep the toilet paper up there without it sliding down?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Magic! Did you forget you're a witch, you might not deserve to be, but unfortunately you are." Draco said like it all made perfect sense.  
  
"Just SHOVE OFF Malfoy!" Ginny said angrily walking back towards the castle imagining herself getting into her warm bed, which she hardly thought would happen since the party was probably still going on even if it was....3:00 am in the morning! She was incredibly tired and her eyes were starting to droop away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Were not even close to being done!" Draco said loudly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've done my part, I want to go to sleep, its been a LONG night, I just want to wrap a warm blanket around me and fall asleep." Ginny said whining like a baby.  
  
"All right Weasley calm down, we just have one thing left to do." Draco said grinning evilly.  
  
"And.....what's that?" Ginny said, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Oh its simple, we just need to...leave our mark!" He said grabbing two bottles of shaving cream and handing one to Ginny.  
  
"What do we do with this?" She asked confused.  
  
"Look, just grab the shaving cream and draw your house crest there", he said pointing to the right side of the Quidditch field, and I'll do the rest." Draco said walking towards the left side of the field.  
  
"What, that'll take ALL NIGHT! Do you KNOW how big this field is?? And I'm still FREEZING!" Ginny said shivering. Draco walked back towards her and took off the cloak he had grabbed on the way out of the common room and draped it on her, she was suddenly filled with a warmth like no other. She breathed in the smell of Draco's strong expensive cologne and felt her head spinning.  
  
"There, now your not cold, just try and keep awake and draw the crest, it won't take that long, before you'll know it the time will have gone by, and you'll be in your dear warm bed." Ginny looked at his retreating form and walked to her side of the Quidditch pitch. She finally started to draw her house crest with.....shaving cream.  
  
'I can't believe I'm wearing a Slytherin's cloak. Ron would kill me if he saw me now. And I'm drawing my freaking house crest in shaving cream! This is such a stupid idea.' Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny woke up the next day, with the sun shining through the common room windows......wait...the common room! How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was falling straight to sleep on the Quidditch field after drawing her crest in none other than shaving cream with Draco Malfoy. But how did she end up here? WAIT! NO! Did he......but......a Slytherin....a Malfoy???????  
  
Ok theres the 4TH CHAPPIE!!!!! HEHEHE!!!! I hope you guys like it! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! I know you can!!!!!! Just do it!!!! YOURE ALMOST THERE!!!! CHOOSE 'SUBMIT REVIEW' AND CLICK GO!!!!!! YAY! Lolz! PLZ ENJOY!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Everything in my story related to the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ginny quickly got up from the common room couch and ran to the window. She peered out and saw the Quidditch pitch teepeed as ever, but the house crests she and Malfoy had drawn were now changed. The lion and snake from their house crests were joined together and were one giant crest. They were entangled around each other with the lion facing one way and roaring and the snake facing the otherway hissing. Now Ginny understood what Malfoy meant by, 'I'll take care of the rest.' He had to have used complex magic to get that done, he also added some color to the shaving cream to tell the difference of the two animals, Ginny was impressed. Wait till the whole school saw this. Ginny walked up to her dormitory and saw that all the girls were still in their beds, they must have stayed up too late from the party. Ginny walked into the bathroom she shared with the other 6th year girls and changed out of her clothes and took a quick shower. She than brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, washed and dressed. She was wearing her most comfortable off- white sweater and tight light blue jeans. Ginny walked down to the common room and found Hermione sitting near the fire reading a book.  
  
"Hey Herm!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Hermione said back to Ginny. "I saw the pitch, great job! How long did it take you and Malfoy anyway?"  
  
"We finished it all up, at umm...actually, I don't remember, I fell asleep, but it had to have been at least after 4:00 am!" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Wait, if you were asleep, than how did you get back to the common room?" Hermione asked confused. Ginny began to blush.  
  
"Ginny, are you saying.....no.....MALFOY CARRIED YOU BACK HERE!? Dear God, I knew that the dare was a bad idea! Ron's gonna kill Malfoy when he hears about this!"  
  
"Hermione that's why your not supposed to TELL Ron, or anyone in that matter! I don't want anyone finding out, do you know how embarrassing that'll be. The thing I don't get is, since its Malfoy of all people, how come he didn't just leave me out there? I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Ginny said looking into the fireplace with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well, he was acting rather nice yesterday to....everyone. Maybe he just felt he had to be nice since he promised it to your brother." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Ginny said looking towards Hermione. Just than Ron and Harry walked into the common room.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Ginny and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Hey Hermione, hey Gin." Harry said looking at both of them.  
  
"Hey." Ron mumbled towards them grumpily. "Gin, were you alright with Malfoy last night, did he say anything to you, if he did I'll kill him, just say the word. I wanted to go with you, but Fred said if I did he'll force down the same toffee candy that he gave to Dudley in our fourth year." Everyone laughed except Ron.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, nothing happened, we hardly even talked." Ginny said. "Come on, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow, lets go down to the Great Hall and eat some breakfast." All four of them walked out of the Gryffindor common room and were soon seated and eating breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
Almost everyone in the school had already heard about the Quidditch pitch, even the first years. People Ginny didn't even know, came up to her congratulating her on her great work of art. Ginny was sitting enjoying a delicious piece of jelly covered toast when a warm and low voice tickled her ear.  
  
"Professor Snape would like to see us in his office." It was Draco, Ginny continued to eat her toast, letting Draco stand there uncomfortably next to the Gryffindor table. "Now!" He said in her ear once more placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her a little to make sure she heard him.  
  
"I'm coming Malfoy, hold on!" Ginny said meeting the his silver eyes. "I'll see you guys later, I think I'm in trouble." Ginny said to Harry, Hermione and Ron. They nodded and smiled at her. Ginny got up gracefully and walked out of the Great Hall a few steps behind Malfoy, while Ron eyed him and watched him closely. They both walked down the halls quietly.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ginny said.  
  
"What little weasel?" said Draco.  
  
"I just wanted to say, thank you, for bringing me back to the common room when I fell asleep. If it weren't for you I'd probably be in the hospital wing right now with frost bite." Ginny said smiling at the last bit.  
  
"Well, I might be mean, but I'm not heartless like everyone thinks I am Weasley." Draco said looking back at her. For once Ginny felt pity for him. She had thought that, and so had everyone else in Hogwarts. She wondered what it felt like to have almost everyone in school despise you since you were a little kid. At that moment she took back everything she ever said or felt about Malfoy. He was nothing like the way she thought he was.  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy." Ginny said looking down at her feet.  
  
"What?" They were both standing in the middle of a deserted hallway when Draco stopped walked at his fast pace and turned around. Ginny stopped as well and looked into his piercing eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that I ever thought wrong about you, I did always think that you were a heartless Slytherin that deserved nothing that you had. But I was wrong, you're different from a lot of Slytherin's when I got to know you. You have a good heart and your actually a good person. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. It was wrong of me, can you forgive me Malfoy?" Ginny said looking into his eyes sadly.  
  
That was when Draco scared Ginny. His face grew angry and he walked towards Ginny and grabbed her arms, his face three inches from hers.  
  
"I'm nice huh? No you just think I am. Did it ever come to you that the reason I didn't leave you out there in the cold was because if I did my ass would be responsible for it. I'm nothing more than a snobby Malfoy, who only cares about saving his ass. Everything you said was wrong and you know it." He said breathing heavily.  
  
"I don't believe that Malfoy, I know there's good in you, but you're too scared to show your true feelings to anyone." Ginny said trying to get out of his tight grip. Draco loosened his grip at these words.  
  
'What is it with this girl. Why won't she get the clue. I'm evil! Or am I? Maybe she's right maybe I'm trying to hide everything I really feel from this beautiful girl or have been feeling ever since I was a small kid. WAIT! Beautiful girl where did that come from? Well, its true she is beautiful but shes a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy, and she still would never except me anyway. Look at me I'm hurting her!' Draco quickly let go of Ginny and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry". Draco whispered.  
  
"Forget about it." Ginny said smiling. Draco continued to look into her hypnotizing gaze. He slowly bent down and placed his lips on hers. Ginny heart beat rapidly and she stood in his arms which had wrapped around her rigidly. She soon melted into his strong arms and enjoyed this unusual pleasantness with none other than Draco Malfoy. As soon as it had started it had finished. When they broke apart from the kiss, it seemed as if the fire they had started had suddenly burnt out when Draco let go of Ginny. Draco had a smirk on his face when he saw the girly smile Ginny had plastered on her face. He held her hand in his warm one and began to walk down the corridor once more.  
  
"Come on Weasley, Professor Snape will be expecting us." Ginny walked next to Draco with her smile still on her face. She had never had a kiss like that with anyone! It was like she was still flying and her lips were on fire. Draco Malfoy was one hell of a good kisser!  
  
Okey dokey! There is Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long you guys, my internet was wrecked up and I had to get it fixed and when I checked the reviews I had 55! WOW! That was fast! Well PLEASE REVIEW and make it so that I come back and I'm surprised AGAIN! YAY!!! COME ON REVIEW!!!!!!! Next chapter is coming soon! 


	6. Chapter Six

Anything related to the Harry Potter books in my story belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Five minutes later Ginny and Draco were sitting in front of Professor Snape's desk waiting for him quietly. Ginny was staring at her hands when a big bang came from across the classroom and Snape walked out of his office. He began to walk quickly towards them and quickly summoned a chair right next to him. Ginny looked at Draco confused by the second chair, but Draco didn't look surprised at all and was looking at Snape in a bored way. Than the door to the classroom opened slowly and Ginny's question was answered. Professor McGonagoll walked towards the group of three and sat down in the summoned chair looking at Ginny with her lips in a thin tight line.  
  
"Miss. Weasley." McGonagoll started out calmly. "Please explain, why you chose to spoil, disturb and LITTER HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH PITCH????" She screamed finally.  
  
"Now Minerva, I'm sure there's a......reason for this unacceptable behavior from Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley, am I right?" Snape said looking down at Draco with a steady eye.  
  
Ginny and McGonagoll looked at Snape as if he were crazy. Finally, Ginny understood why he was saying this. She looked at the glances that Snape and Draco were exchanging. Snape knew that he had to get the Head of Gryffindor to get Ginny out of expulsion to make sure Malfoy didn't get expelled either. Ginny looked at McGonagoll, than at Snape than at Draco who had now broken eye contact with Snape and was looking at the cold, hard, stone floor without blinking.  
  
"Well than, how about they explain their unacceptable behavior so we can get this all cleared up, hmm?" She said looking from Ginny to Draco with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"You see Professor's." Draco said talking for the first time since they walked into the room and sat down. "We were actually dared to do it, by a younger pupil, and it was a wizards dare, which meant you do the dare or get hexed, which Miss. Weasley and I knew and we chose to do the dare. I'm sorry if we littered the pitch as you said Professor McGonagoll, we are ready to take any form of punishment you send our way, for the wrong acts we have done." Draco said finally crossing his arms and looking at them smugly.  
  
"You see Minerva, their repenting, right Miss. Weasley?" Snape said looking at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, yes, um....I'm very sorry for everything we've done and.......I'm ready to......take any punishment you.......give to us." Ginny said finally looking at Draco if she was saying the right words to the two towering Professors. Ginny didn't understand why Draco had told them the truth, well at least half of it, the part of the young pupil was a lie considering the fact that it was Draco's dare that she was forced to do.  
  
"Well, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Professor McGonagoll will be joining me in my office while we decide a punishment for you two. Please excuse us. And don't speak while were gone, I want total silence." Snape said as he led McGonagoll into his office. About 15 minutes later, they both walked out and approached the two silent teens. Ginny felt it was awkward to be in the same quiet room as Draco right after that passionate kiss. And was able to finally breath when the two teachers walked out of the office towards them.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley, first of all 50 points from each of your houses. And for the rest of your punishment, you will spend a months detention together cleaning the pitch together and for the remainder of the month you will assist the house elves in their chores." Snape said this last bit rather harshly. Ginny guessed it was McGonagoll who had thought up of this part. "And as always NO WANDS will be used while this detention. At the times of your detention your wands will have to be left in your common room, and if they are not you will have an extra week of detention. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Both Ginny and Draco muttered quietly.  
  
"All right, well if were done here I need to speak to Dumbledore about something." Professor McGonagoll said walking out of the classroom quickly.  
  
"You two may leave now. Here are your passes to class, do try and be quick to get there especially you Miss. Weasley." Professor Snape told them as they both got up from their chairs.  
  
"Professor I'm never late for class." Ginny said correcting him.  
  
"Do not talk back to a Professor Miss. Weasley, five points from Gryffindor. Now get out of my site, the both of you", he said roughly. Ginny and Draco walked out of the classroom. Ginny began to walk one way and Draco the other, when all of the sudden she heard Draco's voice calling her.  
  
"Hey Weasley!" Draco said.  
  
"Yes Malfoy?" Ginny said looking at his tall figure down the hall.  
  
"By the way, your not that bad of a kisser." And he turned the corner smirking while Ginny stood there smiling like a kid glued to her spot with her heat beating fast with butterflies in her stomach. She noticed she was gonna be extremely late for class and ran the rest of the way and opened the door to her charms class and took a seat next to Colin smiling.  
  
"Well you look happy? Why?" He said bending ever to her and whispering.  
  
"Oh...well I have a detention with Draco Malfoy." She said taking out her notes and ignoring Colin's crazy stares.  
  
OK THERE!!!! YAY!!!! Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The more you review The better I write for you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D! Ok well review and review till your sick to your stomach lolz JUST KIDDING! Ok thanx for everyone who reviewed! YAY! Almost have 80 reviews! COME ON YOU GUYS LETS MAKE IT 100 REVIEWS!!!! =D! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Anything I write in my story related to the Harry Potter books belongs to the Great J.K. Rowling who has changed my life and a lot of other peoples as well. I would like to say I own Draco Malfoy wink but unfortunately I don't ! Well plz read on!  
  
I would like to thank these reviewers for making my life so very happy! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
RuPeRts-gUrl-Rei  
  
Fatuma  
  
Chaotic  
  
xPlayer Haterx  
  
Luna Gypsy  
  
kittybro  
  
Kari  
  
Dracoluver2009  
  
pInQuiLLus  
  
IslandGirl-11  
  
xsweetxheartx  
  
lilcykomonkey  
  
Felton118  
  
BlackMystick  
  
mg8814  
  
fuzzycat982  
  
There was A LOT more reviewers and please don't think I don't appreciate you guys I really do, but the site keeps taking me to an unknown page when I try and open the reviews pages. So the second that starts to come up again, I swear I'll make sure to thank you on my future chapters. If it weren't for you guys I would never have wanted to do this, thank you ALL again!  
  
And Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After dinner in the Great Hall the next day, Ginny watched as Draco signaled for her to meet him at the Quidditch pitch for their detention. So she got up and said goodbye to her friends and made her way to the pitch. When she stepped out of the enormous entrance doors she could see Draco walking in a slow pace. Un fortunately she couldn't reach since he was taking great long strides. Ginny's legs were too short to carry her towards him that fast. The last night Ginny had been having a hard time to sleep since she couldn't wait to see Draco Malfoy. Of all boys in the school, it had to have been Draco Malfoy that she was attracted to. She could hardly believe what she was saying to herself. She would take any guy that would be at least a better match. For god sake she'd even take Neville! But the fates had planned something else for her. They somehow made her attracted to a certain handsome Slytherin which was entering the pitch at the moment Ginny thought this all out. He had just disappeared through the doors and Ginny decided that she might as well run at a fast pace now. So she did. She reached the doors and pulled them to find hers and Draco's mess everywhere now. I guess those winter winds were really strong these days since there was toilet paper EVERYWHERE!  
  
"Whoa! Look at this mess!" Ginny said to herself.  
  
"Well, we better get started, huh Weasel?" Ginny turned around and saw a disgusted looking Draco Malfoy staring into a bucket full of dirt brown water. "Hey Weasley, you always do this stuff at home so uhh...how about you start and we'll take turns cleaning. Here." He said handing her the bucket and a dirty sponge while he handed her a big smelly mop with his other.  
  
"Oh I don't think so MALFOY! We both did this together." She said waving her arms around her towards the mess. "So were both going to clean it up together as well. Now grab a sponge and a bucket and get that honey off of those posts. Got it? I'll start by picking up all of this toilet paper." Ginny said picking up a black trash bag. "Hello! Malfoy!?" Ginny screamed towards Draco. Draco was looking at Ginny with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Wow, you're the bossy type aren't you? Well, since were on the topic of being...together. I could think of a couple of other things we could do....together, if you know what I mean Virginia." Draco said smirking evilly.  
  
"Malfoy, don't even think about getting out of this I just want to get out of the cold and back inside the castle. We can get this finished if you just cooperate." Ginny said towards Malfoy. "So what do you say do we have a truce? We both work and get this done no fighting or arguing and no talking nasty, that's for you!" She said holding out her hand waiting for him to shake it. Draco gave a loud sigh.  
  
"You're no fun Weasley." He said as he took her hand and they both shook it than let go.  
  
"Oh and Malfoy, I think we should start using first name basis with each other. If were gonna have to spend a month together, we might as well do it in peace and we should act nicely towards each other. Do you agree?" Ginny said looking a Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I suppose, shall I start? 'Why Hello! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are milady?' Hows that?" He said smiling and looking up in a half bow.  
  
"Oh its just perfect!" She said giggling. "Ok. 'Hello Mr. Draco Malfoy, I'm Virginia Weasley, but you can just call me Ginny, that's what all my friends call me.' Good?" Ginny said smiling and curtsying.  
  
"Very nice....Ginny!" He said emphasizing on the last bit while smiling with his Malfoy charm. Ginny was surprised when he called her Ginny. She expected him to ignore the bit about her friends calling her 'Ginny' and call her Virginia in the annoying yet attractive way he did. But instead he called her Ginny, which made Ginny wonder if there might be a friendship forming, which made her smile to herself. "Well Ginny, as you said, lets get started." He picked up the bucket and the sponge and grabbed a broom and flew up to one of the posts with the buckets handle slid into the brooms handle. He began to work his way on all the posts till all of them were sparkling. He flew down onto the ground and took a sniff from his hands and nearly barfed. He looked up to see where Weas...uh..Ginny was and saw that she too had done a superb job cleaning up the stands.  
  
"Ok Malf...I mean Draco, I think we should start on this shaving cream. I think there are some hoses that Filch left for us over there." Ginny said walking towards the cleaning supplies Filch had set up for them earlier.  
  
"What's a hose? How do you know all this muggle stuff?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Well, first of all I've been taking muggle studies ever since 4th year, and my Dad fancies them to death. He always has Muggle devices he brings home, its very interesting as well. Just this summer he brought something home called a microwave, but were still trying to figure out how it woks." Ginny said laughing.  
  
"Oh yea, I remember your father. Do you remember when my dad and your got in that fight in Florish and Blotts just before my 2nd year and your 1st?" He said laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh yeah! That was so scary than, but now I find it hilarious. Good thing Hagrid came along, or they would've pummeled each other." Ginny said laughing as much as before.  
  
"Yeah , I think your father hates my father as much as I do." Once he realized what he had said he stopped laughing as did Ginny. They both looked at each other but Draco turned his gaze towards the sky.  
  
"Draco? If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate your father?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"I do mind alright, and it's none of your business anyway Weasley, lets just get back to work." He said stalking away. Ginny looked at his retreating form.  
  
"I thought we were on a first name basis again MALFOY!?" Ginny screamed. Draco ignored her and grabbed a hose. Surprisingly he turned it on without difficulty. He walked towards the shaving cream and began to wash it away. Ginny reached for a hose as well and knew she had hit one of Draco's weak spots. She knew that Lucius was a death eater but even than she never thought Draco would actually hate him. What had Lucius done to Draco that could have let all this anger come out? What if he treated Draco like a prisoner and used the Crucio on him? What if he would one day force Draco to become a death eater like himself. Deep down Ginny knew Draco would never want to be evil. She could see it in his eyes. She could feel it in his kiss. She could hear it when he talked. She had to help him, and she would. Ginny walked towards Draco and saw that he tensed up when she stood right next to him.  
  
"Draco. I'm sorry that I went too far. I should have never asked it's not my business. Can you forgive me?" Ginny said looking up at his face which was turned toward the hose he was using to clean the ground with. "Draco please talk to me." He did nothing just stood there...staring.  
  
'Why is he so.....so.....stubborn?!' Ginny thought to herself. Ginny let go of her hose and let the water spill out of the end as it hit the floor. She grabbed the front of Draco's robes with one hand and his head with the other. She turned him towards her and she saw the look of shock on his face as his eyebrows shot up. She sealed his mouth with hers and he stood there tense and rigid as his body filled with a new and burning heat. He suddenly melted into this red heads touch and wrapped his arms around her. His knees felt weak as he finally let her tongue search his mouth, and felt her warmth fill him . They were pressed against each other. Ginny's hands were roaming Draco's hair and was tangling her fingers in it, while Draco roamed his hands around her tiny body. They broke the kiss and Draco's lips met Ginny's jaw line. He kissed it tenderly and made his way down her neck. He heard a small moan come out of her lips as he kissed a certain weak spot.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny gasped. "I think we should stop." She said panting.  
  
"Oh, but you taste so good Gin." He said as he continued on his favorite spot that happened to be Ginny's weak spot. He smiled into her neck and she started to giggle.  
  
"Stop, that tickles!" She said. He left her neck and looked into her eyes. She was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen it before, it was probably his ignorance that stopped him. She had perfect milk colored skin. And a trail of freckles across her perfectly pointed nose. Her lips were full and pink, though it was swollen at the moment from the intense kiss they had just been through. Her hair was a dark auburn and she had perfect curled ringlets in her hair that framed her face perfectly. Her body was absolutely gorgeous and any boy in the school would die to have her in his arms just as she was now in his. There was a blush creeping up onto Ginny's cheeks. Draco's intense stare had caused it.  
  
"What is it?" She said smiling slightly.  
  
"You're beautiful Ginny Weasley." Draco said in a tender way. As he gently placed his lips on top of hers.  
  
Later  
  
Ginny was surprised she had made it back to her common room without collapsing from happiness. When she made her way to the portrait hole the Fat lady looked at her beyond happy form suspiciously, she than mumbled, "Teenagers." Ginny walked into her dormitory to find everyone asleep. She quickly took a quick shower, slipped into her favorite pink pajamas and fell asleep thinking of the good time her and Draco had had. When they had finished snogging. They quickly washed away the rest of the shaving cream and kept stealing glances from each other and smiling and looking away. When they had finished Draco had walked with Ginny hand in hand towards the entrance doors and held the door open for her. Than gave her a goodnight kiss. With one last smile towards each other, they made their way towards their common room. Ginny thought it had to have been the best detention she'd ever had in her life.  
  
AHHH!!!! YAY! WOW! That was probably my favorite chapter to write! YAY!!!! Lolz! Well tell me what you guys think of it! REVIEW PLZ! Next chapter coming soon! I'm sorry I took so long on this one. I had a lot going on these days sorry (! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! YAY! ( lolz! WeLL REMEMBER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter; they belong to the WONDERFUL J.K. Rowling.

**AN**: Ok I know its been like MONTHS since I've updated, ever since the middle of the summer or something and I know that lots of you want to hurt me (Jeeths, fatuma—lol) but don't worry, cause I was reading my story right now at 2:00am and all of the sudden I got all this inspiration and wanted to write. So here it is!

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning as Ginny walked into the Great Hall, she glanced towards the Slytherin table to see if Draco was there. To her dismay, he hadn't gotten to breakfast yet. She went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione, who had her nose in a thick, leather bound book.

"Hey Mione, whats up?" Ginny said happily as she began to add sugar to her hot oatmeal.

"Hey Gin. I'm reading this new book on the anatomy of a flobberworm. Just came into the library yesterday night, and I was the first one to get it this morning, there was no waiting list _at all _either! I was the first one. Can you imagine?" Hermione said as giddy as a two year old.

"Merlin Mione! Only **you** could be as interested in flobberworms as Hagrid is. Honestly!" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Well I can't guess anyone who wouldn't be." Hermione said.

"I can guess two." Ginny said looking up towards the Great Hall's doors just as Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hello." They both said smiling. "Hey Gin, how did your detention go last night with Malfoy?" Harry asked as he grabbed for a warm piece of toast. Ginny looked at her oatmeal and felt her face getting warm.

"Umm…it was fairly good. The ferret boy didn't annoy me too much." Ginny said, amazed at how well of a liar she had become overnight. Some of the Slytherin evil must've rubbed off on her last night.

"Well, that's good to hear, where is that idiot anyway?" Ron said looking towards the Slytherin table. But Ginny had that same question in her head. Where was Draco?

-

Draco had been sitting up in his dormitory for the past hour, arguing on whether or not he should head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. If he stayed here, than he could avoid Ginny the whole day. In between classes he could walk with a group of Slytherin's and that way he knew she wouldn't approach him and he could get a meal from the elves in the kitchen when he got hungry. But if he went to breakfast right now, he would see Ginny's beautiful, angelic face, and he'd melt to her delicate touch. To sum it up into words, he'd be weak. And Lucius never liked weakness. Even when Draco was just a little kid, and Draco would cry for 'kid reasons'. Lucius would not accept a son who was weak in any aspect of his life. And love was one weakness Lucius would never let his son have. But it was too late, Draco was falling for the Weasley girl……fast. But Draco knew that he couldn't be with her, because being with Ginny would not only put his life in danger, but it would put her life in danger as well. And if anything happened to Ginny he would never regret himself. Draco had never felt this with a girl before. Sure he had his fun with girls, many girls, he was known as one of Hogwarts sexiest males. But even than all those girls meant nothing to him. Even though he has gotten only as far as snogging with Ginny, he still felt so much for her. He knew she was inexperienced, she probably knew as well, but when she kissed him, Draco didn't mind at all. Besides, he could tell that she was obviously a fast learner. Draco began to pace in his room back and forth, practically making a hole in his floor.

"Damn it! How is a Weasley doing this to me?!" Draco yelled loudly. He looked around until he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"It seems to me, that your in love." Said Draco's enchanted mirror.

"Oh what do you know. I can't love, remember." Draco said roughly as he walked out of his dormitory and out of the common room with anger filling his body. But it wasn't anger towards his enchanted mirror, nor was it towards Ginny. His anger was being focused on his father, Lucius Malfoy.

-

Ginny's classes had ended for the day and she was heading towards the quidditch pitch to watch Ron and Harry's practice. She hadn't seen Draco this whole week, at least not alone, and she was beginning to think something had happened.

'_Maybe_ _he doesn't want to have anything to do with me since I'm a _muggle-loving Weasley, _and our families are pure enemies_._ Or maybe his ego is too high and he thinks he's too good-looking for me.' _Ginny began thinking of different excuses of why Malfoy had been trying to ignore her. Could he really be ignoring her, or was he just a hard person to get in touch with? Ginny pondered on this question as she walked towards the pitch, bundled up in her thick cloak, gold and red striped scarf, and her thick black gloves.

"Merlin it's cold out today." Ginny said as she breathed out cold smoke. She approached the pitch just as she heard Ron yelling at someone.

'_Probably one his teammates who did something wrong.' _Ginny thought. But she was wrong. She heard the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy, arguing with older brother.

'_He looks so sexy when he's mad.'_ Ginny thought as she was finally able to see Draco. She was so ready for another one of his snog sessions, even though she should be mad at him right now. She walked around the crowd of Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch players which had formed around Ron and Draco trying to catch a better view of the two……or actually just Draco.

"Malfoy, Gryffindor booked the pitch for today so pack up your sorry excuse of a team and get going." Ron said, red in the face from screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Well Weasley," Draco said calmly, "I have a signed note from Professor Snape giving _Slytherin_ the permission to practice right now, since our beater broke his arm a while back and hasn't practiced for a long time. So if you don't mind……leave." Draco said throwing his broom over his shoulder and walking in the opposite direction, with his team following him in his footsteps. This enraged Ron to no extent.

"You'll regret this Malfoy." Ron mumbled under his breath as he marched up behind Draco, pushing a couple Slytherins to the ground. He grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him around fiercely. "I have been waiting to do this for too long." Ron said angrily. The last thing Draco saw after that was Ron's tight fist. He fell to the ground just as all the Gryffindors ran up to Ron. The Slytherin's stared at Ron and Draco in awe. Ginny ran up to Ron's side and looked down at Draco. He had an awfully bloody nose and he was mumbling something under his breath. All of the sudden Ron was spun and thrown onto his back. He sat up and looked at Draco.

"Son of a bi--" But he was cut off as he threw up a slimy green slug. "Oh no not again!" He whimpered as he placed he sat on his knees and hands and began to burp out slugs. "You'll pay for this—BURP—Malfoy!" Ron spat out viciously. Harry grabbed one of his arms and Ginny grabbed the other, they quickly headed towards Hagrids cabin. Ginny glanced back at Draco, and saw that he was now sitting up and staring off at Ron with a smirk on his face as well as a black eye. He caught sight of Ginny and stared at her, finally noticing she was there the whole time. Ginny looked away angrily and looked down at her brother than at Harry.

"Will he be okay?" She asked worried.

"Oh yeah, he'll be just fine, don't worry about it." He said patting his back, causing Ron to burp out three slugs at the same time.

"Stop doing that!" Ron cried.

"Whoops, sorry about that mate." Harry said smiling towards Ginny, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, life at Hogwarts is definitely never boring." Ginny said laughing at the situation.

-

Draco had been in the hospital wing for the past half hour getting a potion for his bruised eye. He walked out into the empty corridor and began to head towards the Slytherin common room. Just as he turned the corner, he heard an obnoxious voice call out his name.

"DRAAACO! Oh my gosh, I heard what happened at the pitch, are you all right, did that muggle loving Weasley hurt you badly? Here let me see your eye." She said making a grab for his face, but Draco quickly dodged her.

"Pansy, I don't want to talk about it. I just feel like going to bed, so beat it." Draco said walking past her in the direction of the common room.

"Oooh laa laa, may I join you?" Pansy asked turning on her most seductive voice, which did not affect Draco in any way possible.

"No." Draco said flat out, and kept walking. Pansy eyed his retreating form suspiciously; something was definitely going on here.

On the way to the common room, Draco passed the library and thought that he might as well get a good book to read in bed that would make him fall asleep easier. He walked into the almost deserted library. _'It is the weekend after all'_, Draco thought. He went into the back of the library towards the fiction books, and bumped into someone very soft.

"Whoops, excuse me," said a familiar voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ginny Weasley." Draco said smirking. He was relieved he was finally able to see her. Ignoring her for a whole week was one of the hardest things ever, and now that she was right in front of him, it was so hard to resist her beauty. He wanted so badly to kiss her tender lips and have her body pressed into his. He was happy to finally see her, but she didn't look as happy as he did.

"Beat it Malfoy, I don't want to see your face. And don't even pretend that you haven't been trying to ignore me this whole week. Your really low Malfoy, if your going to play me like that, than just forget cause I could get a guy that's so much better than you." Ginny said angrily jabbing her manicured fingernail into his strong chest. She turned around angrily and walked out of the library. Draco followed her quickly and walked steadily next to her while her short legs were walking at a fast pace.

"Listen Gin, here's the truth, you really could get any guy in this school, but lets face it, I am the best, and everyone knows it." Draco said, his voice dripping with arrogance. Ginny huffed loudly and turned a corner.

"Oh shut your mouth Malfoy, you know there's a world outside of Hogwarts, there ought to be some guy who's more handsome than you." Ginny spat out angrily.

"So you admit I'm handsome?" Draco said walking in front of Ginny, causing her to stop her fast pace and crash into his lean chest. Draco grabbed her wrists and held them in his warm hands, and looked into her eyes with a hunger. He'd been wanting to hold Ginny in his arms for a week now, wanting to continue the fun they started a couple days back.

"Oh please, don't let it get to your head. I also said there's someone who's more handsome than you in the world, remember?" Ginny said trying to get out of his grip. Draco began to smirk, and stared at Ginny's beautiful face.

"Please Weasley, even you know that if you met someone more 'handsome' than me, you'd still come back running." He said in a low, husky voice, with his face just 3 inches away from hers.

"And what makes you so sure?" Ginny said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Draco let go of Ginny's wrists and slid his hands around her waist, letting it rest right above her bum. He gently lowered his lips to hers and let it rest there so he could enjoy the soft innocence of her succulent pink lips. He darted his tongue onto her lips and she parted her lips and allowed him to enter. Ginny slid her small hands over Draco's strong chest and she wrapped her hands around his neck and placed one of her hands on the back of his head to deepen the kiss, while the other hand fiddled around with his blonde locks of hair. Ginny was pressed against Draco's body and she never thought anything had felt so right in her life. Draco's tongue caressed her mouth and sent shivers up her spine. No other guy had ever given Ginny this feeling before…and she liked it. Draco broke the kiss and Ginny breathed in air, and looked up to meet Draco Malfoy's grey eyes.

"That's what makes me so sure Gin." Draco said with a smile creeping up onto his face. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Well than Draco, I agree." She said in a seductive voice that surprised Draco, causing him to stare at her lips even more hungrily. His wish was granted when Ginny pulled Draco to capture his lips in yet another tantalizing kiss. Draco smiled against her lips and knew he'd have to take a very cold shower after this.

Hidden in the dark shadows of Hogwarts corridors, was an enraged, blonde haired, pug faced Slytherin, who had heard and seen everything that had happened in between Draco and this good-for-nothing Weasley. Supposedly they were family enemies, but to her it looked like they were acting pretty _friendly_ with each other.

Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were meant to be together. It was their destiny, and nothing could change that, including a muggle-loving Weasley.

"Well, well Draco. I thought you wanted to go bed," Pansy whispered to herself, while staring at the couple evilly. "Obviously you did…..with this slut. You'll regret the day you ever chose to take Draco Malfoy away from me Weasley. Just wait till I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born after I'm through with you."

-

There it is! The 8th chapter! It's been forever, but now it's finally here! Hope you guys enjoy it! **Please Review**, it'll help me write the next chapter faster D. Thanks to all of my reviewers as well, I love you all!

**CountessLerula**, sexyirishbeep, **jackslittlefriend**, slave2themetal, **Karly**, Dora, **FeltonsBrucas-Trory-Baby**, dracoshotty, **Annabeave**, Anna-Nanna, **Weasleylover35753**, Gigglygal, **fatuma,** Wordsculptor, **stormynights**, VanillaScent, **Ruperts Gurl Rei**, HPfreakout, **Felton118,** Pyroyellowfrog, **Islandgirl-11**, TheItalianBanjoist, **starcutie**, Sarah , **Emily**, fuzzycat982, **pInQuiLLus**, ScarletSnow, **Iarissa**, Daniel-radcliffes-girl, **lily dwarf**, whisperkey, **chadfanaticgrl**, alex, **nikra419 **, ccbcchunks, **kittybro**, Jeeths (You better hurry up and update Jeethi! D), **Chaotic reign**, HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13, **honey ),** n0t y0ur average girl, **Secure Secrets**, Luna, Kari, **xsweetxheartx**, lilcykomonkey, **BlackMystik**, mg8814, **lala**, VOLLEY, **Squigglius**, bitterpill, **DuskTilDawn**, Julia, **Amanda**, sweet thang, **Carmeina**, Caitlin, **Ly ,** ThaTz s0o f3tcH, **Daria**, BabyPan, **Renatinha**, DracoIsMyLOVER, **carmelina**, holly , **cinder2004,** suki, **katie**, sunflour, **Luv4JamesLafferty**, lucygirl07, **behind-blue-eyes**, Lindsey, **'Mione Weasley**, k.s. the singer!, **B.Ziggy**, aziraphael2, **lilsweetheart821**, blackdragonofdeath13, **Sunny Joe Bob**, kitkat159**, HJL**, THE VAMPIRE IN THE SHADOWS, **crazychick-1027**.

Thank you all again! Here are all of my WoNdErFuL reviwers! You guys rock!


End file.
